


Belly Of the Beast

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-21
Updated: 2002-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek descends.





	Belly Of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Belly Of the Beast

## Belly Of the Beast

#### by Grimilkin

Title: Belly Of the Beast  
Author: Grimilkin () Web: www.geocities.com/grimilkincat/home Disclaimer: Like a give a hoot.  
Category: V, 155-word  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: M/K  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Krycek descends.  
Author's Note: This is a 155-word challenge based on Six Underground by Sneaker Pimps. <raises glass> I'd like to thank Zadelat. Cheers 

Krycek knows the thought is stupid, but the maw before him seems to swallow him whole, down into-- 

<what? he is no jonah>

\--the gullet of some dark leviathan. 

Vertigo surrounds him as he descends the escalator. He thinks of how one wrong step could mean death. A tumble into raw air, and then sharp metal rending skin. 

A silly thing, but he is being eaten alive. 

Mulder waits at the bottom, his white rabbit at the end of the hole. The Metrorail screams by and wind flaps his coat and he thinks about how easy it would be to lose his balance and tumble into-- 

<those eyes>

\--empty space. But he keeps his footing and reaches the bottom intact and alive along with all the other businessmen and tourists. 

A hand grabs him and pulls him into the shadows. 

"I've been waiting," the voice says. 

Down in the belly of the beast. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Grimilkin 


End file.
